


Homework Verse: No One Gets Me Like You Do

by nyxocity



Series: Homework Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxocity/pseuds/nyxocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Post-Remember the Time. Chad's not sure about this whole broccoli thing, but he IS sure he's in the least boring relationship <i>ever</i>.</p><p>Major discussion of Jensen/Jared included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework Verse: No One Gets Me Like You Do

Chad is ambivalent about the vegetable section of the store, but Misha really seems to like it.

Misha breaks off the stem of a piece of broccoli and holds it up. "If it helps, you could think of them as 'little trees'."

"Yeah, okay. Dude. Cauliflower looks like little brains. You don't see me eating that shit, either."

“Then,” Misha says, tossing the broccoli back into the bag, “think about how I’m going to be so delighted that you ate them that I’m going to have trouble restraining myself from blowing you senseless later.” 

Misha’s giving him that roguish grin, and Chad laughs, shaking his head. He’s really never getting over just how charming Misha can be when he feels like it. 

“I’m gonna end up fuckin’ dead from your crazy ass ideas, someday,” Chad sighs, resigned. “I’m gonna be like, blown apart in pieces or some shit, and right under my Darwin award, they’re gonna engrave ‘but his boyfriend blew him a lot’ on my fuckin’ headstone.”

“As epitaphs go…” Misha shrugs, motioning with his free hand, “it’s a noteworthy one.”

Chad has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. The guy is relentless, seriously.

“You’re still upset about the Vaseline bomb, aren’t you?” Misha asks, looking at least slightly chagrined.

“I’m sayin’…” Chad says, succinctly, “The _last_ time I let you sweet-talk me into something, I ended up needing the emergency supply kit while you were passed out with hives and the fire department was breaking the fucking door down.”

“It’s broccoli,” Misha says, holding up the bag and jiggling it in front of Chad. “It won’t kill you. Promise.”

Chad eyes the bag with mistrust, weighing the words. “It might. It’s a fuckin’ vegetable.”

“I’ll get you healthy, yet.”

“Sure, right after we quit smoking and you blow us up?” Chad asks.

“Yep, right after that,” Misha agrees with a light nod, tossing the broccoli into the cart.

Chad’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and he pulls it out, glancing down at the screen. It’s a text message from Jared. 

“Oh, shit. Jay’s going for the kill on asking Jensen for a dog.”

“Dog?” Misha asks, distracted as he picks up a tomato. “I always thought Jensen was more of a cat person.”

“In the crazy old cat lady sense of the term, sure,” Chad says, warming to the subject as he waves a hand through the air. “But Jensen? With tiny, dirty cat litter feet all over his counters? No fuckin’ way.”

Misha pauses, thinking about that for a moment. “God, he’d go into apoplexy.”

“Right? But a dog, you know, it stays on the floor, and you can train it to stay off the couch or the bed. Jensen, he’d never go for _any_ pet right off the bat, but Jay’s been with him long enough that he knows how to work him.”

“So Jared asked for a pony, first?” Misha asks, turning to look at Chad with amused curiosity.

“Nah.” Chad grins. “He acted like he was holding out for the monkey, worked his way down to the dog.”

“We should get a dog,” Misha says, nodding like he agrees.

“Wait. Seriously?”

“Think of how many chicks we could pick up in the local park with the right dog,” Misha says, beginning to look excited.

Fucking genius. “A widely-accepted breed, but terminally cute, with a big personality, because it has to do the front end work, and we have to get the chicks to come home with _both_ of us. It has to be _really_ fuckin’ awesome.”

“Exactly,” Misha nods.

“You are the best,” Chad says, meaning it as he leans in to brush Misha’s lips with his own.

“I love you, too, honey,” Misha smiles, flashing him a wink.

“You think we should call Jen and let him know we’re coming by for an impromptu dinner?” Chad asks.

“And miss his restrained, ‘I’m-totally-not-having-a-mental-breakdown’ moment?” Misha asks with a grin. “Never.”

This relationship _rocks_.

  
  



End file.
